Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcement member, having a high resistance to bending or compression by using fiber-reinforced materials.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a reinforcement member is disposed in an area where a vehicle body requires reinforcement, thereby improving mechanical properties of the vehicle body. In recent years, a reinforcement member including of fiber-reinforced materials such as carbon fibers has been used to achieve weight reduction of a vehicle. The reinforcement member is generally disposed in a center pillar of the vehicle body. When manufactured, a conventional integrally formed reinforcement member requires to be modified to respond to the various types, structures, shapes, sizes, and desired performances of vehicles. Accordingly, it is required that a metallic mold that corresponds to the conventional reinforcement member be developed, thus requiring extensive cost and time to develop the metallic mold suitable for various situations.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.